The Powerpuff Dream
by sailormoon9993
Summary: After seeing Cats Don't Dance and Singing in the Rain, the girls wanna sing and dance in the movies. Powerpuff Girls turned into kittens in the Cats Don't Dance universe. Ch.4 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles and her sisters, whom were superpowerd kittens, had just saved the world from Mojo Jojo and his million monkeys. They were at the mayor's office where they had just finished the ceremony making them Townville's official superheros.

"Thank you girls for saving us!" said The Mayor.

"It was nothing, Mayor." said Blossom, who was a red tabby kitten.

"Why don't I take you girls to see a movie?" said the Mayor.

"What's a movie?" Bubbles, whom was a white Persian kitten, asked.

"You know what TV is, right Bubbles?" said Blossom.

"Yeah, the shows are half hour or an hour long." said Bubbles.

"Well, movies you can say are very long TV shows." said Blossom.

"Oh. What are we going to see?" asked Bubbles.

"Singing in the Rain just came out. I'm sure you girls have never seen a musical." said the Mayor.

"That sounds fun. Let's go!" said Bubbles.

After the movie...

"I'm singing in the rain, singing in the rain." sang Bubbles on her way home with her sisters as she was also dancing.

"Bubbles, you've been singing that song ever since the movie ended." said Buttercup, whom was a black kitten.

"I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above." Bubbles continued.

The girls entered their house as Bubbles kept on singing.

"How was the movie, girls?" asked the Professor, whom was a tall white Persian.

"It was great, Professor!" Blossom said.

"So great, Bubbles can't stop singing and dancing the main song." said Buttercup as Bubbles finally stop.

"Well, I can't help it if Danny Cat is an awesome singer and dancer cat!" said Bubbles.

"You seemed to enjoy that Danny Cat movie, didn't you, Bubbles?" asked the Professor.

"Oui!" said Bubbles.

"I have more movies if you girls would like to watch some. We'll have a movie marathon if you want." said the Professor.

"Cool! I'll make some popcorn!" said Buttercup.

Soon the family had watched through three Danny Cat movies, which were romantic leads with his wife, Sawyer Cat.

"It's ten already?" complained Bubbles.

Professor could tell Bubbles wanted to watch more movies.

"Well, you girls can watch one more movie before going to bed. I'm going to bed." said the Professor as he left the three girls alone.

"These Danny and Sawyer movies are awesome. I just can't stop dancing to them." said Blossom who was dancing to a tune in her head.

"When I fall in love, it will be forever..." sang Buttercup from the last film they watched which was Forever Love.

"Hey guys, look at this." said Bubbles as she found a copy of Cats Don't Dance, Danny and Sawyer's first movie.

"It's says here this tells the story of how Danny and Sawyer were discovered and become famous!" said Blossom.

"Put it in! Put it in!" said Bubbles with excitement.

After the movie was over, the girls had finally gone to bed for the night expect Bubbles who was wide awake.

"I wanna become a dance and song cat just like Danny and Sawyer did and dance in the movies." thought Bubbles as she finally fell asleep.

_Bubbles was in the Chinese Theatere watching Danny and Sawyer perform Nothing Gonna Stop Us Now with their friends as a benefit concert_. _Danny came down towards Bubbles and told her to come dance with them on the stage. Bubbles couldn't believe the deal she was getting! Bubbles followed and soon was dancing and singing on stage. LB Mammoth was so impressed he gave her a contract with the studio. She couldn't believe her dream had come true._

Bubbles awoke from the best dream she had ever had.

"Oh, it was only a dream." Bubbles sighed as Blossom woke up next to her.

"What's wrong Bubbles?"

"I had the most awesome dream. It felt so real but sadly it was only a dream."

"Maybe someday it'll come true. Believe in your dreams, Bubbles."

"Can someone turn on the radio." Buttercup said as she woke up.

"Sure." said Bubbles as she turned to the KOST.

"Good morning Townsville! We're playing all your new and old favorites, so call us to hear yours! I have a caller on line 20. Caller...you're on the air." went the DJ.

"I'd like to request Nothing Gonna Stop Us Now." said the caller.

"One of my all time favorites. Here you go, Nothing Gonna Stop Us Now by Danny and Sawyer Cat!" said the DJ as the song started to play.

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman, there's someone very special here and she's about to speak her mind." sang Buttercup with Danny.

"I've got a song to sing and you don't like my song, I'm gonna sing it anyhow." sang Bubbles with Sawyer.

After the girls had their song and dance session, they headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning girls and how are we this morning?" asked the Professor.

"Fantastic!" said the girls in union.

"Good. What movies did you finish off with last night?"

"Cats Don't Dance." said Bubbles.

"Oh, their first movie. Did you enjoy it?"

"I loved it!" said Bubbles.

"That's great. Now, time to head off to school. Good bye girls!"

"Bye professor!" said the girls.

At school...

"Hello everyone." said Ms. Keane, their teacher.

"Hi, Ms. Keane." said the students back to her.

"I have a very special question for you all. What do you wanna be when you grow up?" asked Ms. Keane.

"A firefighter." said Mike.

"A doctor."

"A gymnast."

"And what about you girls?" Ms. Keane asked. "I'm sure you don't want to be superheroes forever."

"I'd like to sing and dance in the movies." said Bubbles.

"Me too." said Blossom.

"Me three." said Buttercup.

Soon the bell rang.

"Time for recess. Powerpuff, please stay behind."said Ms. Keane.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Bubbles.

"Of course not. I was wondering what made you three want to go and sing and dance in the movies." said Ms. Keane.

"Ever since I saw Dancing In The Rain and Cats Don't Dance, I knew I wanted to sing and dance in the movies." said Bubbles.

"Blossom, Buttercup, is this is same for both of you as well?"

"Yes mam." they both said.

"So, what's your favorite movie so far?"

"Cats Don't Dance." the three of them said.

"I guess you really like Danny and Sawyer."

"Yup." they said again.

"Who do you like better?"

"I prefer Danny." said Buttercup.

"I pick Sawyer." said Bubbles.

"I like them both the same." said Blossom.

"That's very interesting to hear girls."

Soon the recess bell rang and the rest of the day went on.

"Okay everyone. Class will be over in 30 minutes. Before you do anything, I want you to get this field trip permission slips filled out." said Ms. Keane.

She handed each of the girls a slip which read:

Place: Townsville Theatere

Time: 10:00am-5:00pm on May 1st

Reason: To see a show; parents will get reason by phone because reason is to be kept hidden from students

The girls flew home discussing the slip Ms. Keane gave them.

"So what do you think the show is?" asked Bubbles.

"Maybe it'll be Cats." said Blossom.

"They'd never come here. Not enough fans." said Buttercup.

"What if Danny and Sawyer and their friends are coming here?" suggested Bubbles.

"Would they?" asked Buttercup.

"Well, they are famous and do shows across the country, maybe they are." said Blossom.

"That would be the best if they came! I could see the dance moves up close!" said Bubbles.

"Not to rain on your parade, but why they come here when they could be in the big cities performing?" said Buttercup.

"That's true. But the show isn't for two weeks anyway, and I do love a good show, even if only in a movie." said Blossom.

"Especially if it's a musical." said Bubbles.

"Oh, now I can't wait for the show! Let's get the professor to sign these and turn them into Ms. Keane tomorrow so we'll be all set." said Blossom.

Soon the girls arrived home.

"Hello girls, how was school today?"

"Ms. Keane asked us what we wanted to be when we grow up." said Blossom.

"And what do you wanna be?"

"We all wanna dance and sing in the movies." said Bubbles.

"That's an interesting life choice."

"Oh, and we got these permission slips for a field trip." said Buttercup holding hers up.

"Oh I see. I'll sign them as soon as I get the reason from Ms. Keane tonight." said the Professor.

"Thanks!" said the girls as the flew up to their room.

The girls day went on and soon the night before the show was here.

"I can't wait for the show tomorrow!" said Bubbles.

"I know." said Buttercup.

"If we go to sleep fast, the faster tomorrow will come!" said Blossom.

Soon the three girls were out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

The three girls woke up as soon as the Professor opened the door.

"Good morning, Professor!" the girls smiled at him.

"Good morning girls. Ready for the show today?" he asked them.

"I've been looking forward to this show for the last two weeks!" Bubbles exclaimed as she put on her dress.

"We know Bubbles." Blossom and Buttercup laughed.

"Well, have a good time girls and behave yourself." Professor smiled at them.

"We will." Blossom told him.

After breakfast, the girls flew to school as Bubbles was singing Sawyer Cat's _Unforgettable. _They finally came to the school and opened the door where all the kids were playing while Ms. Keane was finishing up some paperwork.

Soon, class had started and Ms. Keane was going on about how they should behave and if they didn't, everyone would have to leave the show. Soon, Bubbles raised her hand.

"Ms. Keane, what show are we seeing today?" Bubbles asked.

"It's a very special surprise, Bubbles. I think everyone will be very excited to see it." Ms. Keane said as the bus arrived. "The bus is here, children. Everyone line up in single file."

The kids got in the bus and soon they were all off.

"I can't wait for the show!" Buttercup smiled.

"I hope it's a musical so I can dance!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll all enjoy it." Blossom explained.

"What is that show Sawyer and Danny in again?" Bubbles asked.

"The Rogue." Blossom answered.

"Oh yeah. What is it about again?"

"Well, Danny plans the evil scientist, Dr. Miles and Sawyer plays the spy, Belle, who is turned to the side of evil. The thing about the this certain play is that Belle stays evil."

"Is it a musical?"

"In a way, it is. There are a few songs, but not enough for it to be considered a musical, but there is a lot of mystery and action in it."

"Is it scary?"

"No, but it is very mysterious. I hope we can see it someday."

"Then we could see Danny and Sawyer in person!" Bubbles giggled.

"And I can see some acting action!" Buttercup said as she punched the air.

Soon the bus arrived at the theater and everyone got off and was in single file. Ms. Keane approached the door where a man was waiting for them.

"Hello, Ms. Keane's class. I'm Marvin and I will be joining you on your field trip today."

"Thank you for showing as around, Marvin." Ms. Keane told him.

Marvin said it was alright and soon Blossom raised her hand.

"Marvin, what do you do here at the theater?" she asked.

"I am an usher most of the time but I also help guide field trips to the theater." he smiled.

"What does an usher do?" Bubbles asked.

"An usher is a person who checks a person's ticket and shows them where they will be sitting."

"Do you get to watch the shows for free as an usher?"

"When you aren't helping someone find thier seats, then, yes, you get to watch the show free of charge."

"That cool you get to the shows all the time." Bubbles beamed at Marvin.

Marvin lead the class inside the building where there were special booths dedicated to the show that was playing here.

"The show you all will be seeing today is _The Rogue._" Marvin smiled at them all.

The girls mouths dropped open and you think their mouth would hit the floor. Bubbles instantly flew up to grab Marvin's attention once again.

"Isn't this the show with Danny and Sawyer Cat in it?" Bubbles asked with anticipation.

"That is correct. Right now, they are getting ready to perform. If you all are on your best behavior today, we might be able to meet the cast after the show today." Marvin told the class.

"They're here? I wish I had brought some paper and pen!" Buttercup threw her hands up in disappointment.

"Relax, Buttercup. Bubbles brought plenty of paper, pens, crayons, and pencils so she could draw while she waited for the show. I'm sure she'll let you borrow a piece. I also brought my camera so we can take pictures while we were here!" Blossom explained.

"Hey, Bubbles, could a borrow some paper and a pen later so I can can get Danny and Sawyer's autograph if we meet them?" Buttercup asked.

"Sure! I was thinking of the same thing!" Bubbles nodded with a smile.

Marvin brought the class up to a souvenir booth where a lady behind the counter handed him a box. He opened the box to reveal _The Rogue_ stickers and posters for each of the children. The girls each took one. Bubbles opened her poster up as soon as she got it to reveal Sawyer standing next to Danny and one of their co-stars, Kii Cat playing as Penelope, Belle's best friend when she turned evil, standing next to her. All three of them all had evil smiles while Sawyer was holding up a diamond in her hand.

"Wow, this poster is awesome!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"That is hanging in our room as soon as we get home!" Buttercup smiled.

"I wish we could get some souvenirs to take home!" Bubbles sighed.

"Remember the Professor gave of each $20 to get something? I still have it in my backpack along with my camera." Blossom smiled.

Bubbles went up to Ms. Keane and asked if she could buy something after the show was over. Marvin told her that would be alright since the cast would need at least 15 minutes to breathe after the show was over.

Marvin lead them all into the theater itself where it could seat about 500 people. There were already lots of people here to see the show, but the front row had been reserved just for their class. Everyone took their seats while the girls were sitting in the middle, which they thought were the best seats. The show wasn't supposed to start for another 20 minutes, so Bubbles grabbed a notebook and pencil out of her backpack and began drawing a picture. After five minutes, Bubbles finished her picture and showed her sisters.

"That's a good picture of Belle, Bubbles." Blossom told her.

"I know." Bubbles said.

_Here is the 2nd chapter! The 3rd will becoming very soon, I assure you!_

_I no own the Powerpuff Girls, Danny, or Sawyer Cat!_

_I do own The Rogue and Kii Cat!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes went by and the show would be starting in five minutes.

"How much do we have to wait for this show?" Buttercup complained.

"Five more minutes, Buttercup. It's so so worth it just to see Danny and Sawyer Cat in the flesh!" Blossom cheered.

Soon a recording was played. "Hello and welcome to The Rogue. At this time, please turn off all cellphones and electronic devices. At any time in the theater is there no flash photography allowed. If these rules are not followed, spies will appear to take your items and throw you out. Thank you for coming and enjoy the show!"

"I guess we better behave. Can't have spies kicking us out!" Bubbles giggled.

Soon, the lights began to dim.

"Finally, it's starting!" Buttercup whispered.

Soon the entire theater went black when the stage lit up to look like an alley in the big city.

"Penelope, get back here with that diamond!" came a voice from off set.

"Never, this is just what we need to complete our plan to take over the world!" came the voice off Kii Cat, playing Penelope, ran on the stage with a large fake diamond in hand.

Soon Sawyer Cat, playing Belle, appeared. "Well, Penelope, it looks like you've reached a dead end. Now hand over that diamond!"

Soon a fight scene began with Penelope being the victor. Soon Danny Cat, playing Dr. Miles, appeared to take the diamond from Penelope and ran off stage. Soon the play went on with Belle trying to get the diamond back. Soon Belle was in Dr. Miles liar, not knowing it was a trap. Soon Belle was strapped down to a chair when the diamond was placed into a machine that blasted Belle. The first act ended with Belle screaming and Penelope and Dr. Miles laughing evilly. Soon the lights came back up.

"That. was. awesome!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"I can't believe that was Danny and Sawyer up there! They were so believable!" Bubbles exclaimed as well.

"Yes, they were very good! I like how to can just stay in character no matter what happens!" Blossom smiled.

"I think Belle just got turned evil, didn't she?" Buttercup pondered.

"It looked that way, didn't it?" said Blossom.

The girls chatted for a few when suddenly the lights dimmed back down for Act 2.

The stage lit up with Belle knocked out and Dr. Miles saying how he had been able to reverse the trait of good into evil. Belle soon wakes up with the need to cause mayhem. Soon the act goes with Penelope and Belle destroying Belle's spy agency and Belle falling in love with Dr. Miles. Soon the play was about to come to a close.

"Well, Belle, what happens now?" Penelope asks.

"Now, we take over the world!" Belle says with an evil smile and soon the entire stage goes dark.

The girls began clapping as each of the actors took their bows. The girls leaped from their seats when Danny and Sawyer took their bows. The actors soon left for backstage.

"That was the best play ever!" the girls said at the same time.

"I loved Sawyer's line at the very end! It was so mysterious!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Soon Ms. Keane gathered the children and headed out into the lobby.

"If any of you have money and would like to buy a souvenir, now is the time." said Ms. Keane.

The girls were at the stand as soon as Ms. Keane finished her sentence. The girls ended up buying a program and a T-shirt for each of them.

"Children, the cast will be out in five minutes so please line up." Marvin said as the girls got in line.

"I'm so nervous about meeting them. I hope they're nice!" Bubbles said.

"I'm sure they are. Can we have some paper and pen for autographs, please?" asked Blossom.

Bubbles handed them both a pen and a piece of paper. After she handed it them, she began to stare forward in awe. Blossom and Buttercup turned around to see that the cast was already ready to sign autographs. They got through the children when the girls were next.

"You guys were great in the play!" said Bubbles.

"I loved the action scenes!" said Buttercup.

"Great acting." said Blossom.

"Thank you very much girls." said Danny and as he and Sawyer signed the papers.

"I wanna be an actress like you when I grow up, Sawyer!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Work hard on your acting, dancing, and singing skills and maybe you could be with us one day since now animals can be in the acting business." said Sawyer with a giggle.

"Thank you so much for the autographs. May we take our picture with you both, please?" Blossom asked politely.

"Sure." Danny said with a smile.

Ms. Keane look a few picture of the girls and Danny and Sawyer. After that, Blossom took back her camera.

"Thanks for the pictures! Hope we can work with you guys someday." said Bubbles.

"Just keep doing what you love and you'll be here!" said Danny.

"We will!" said Buttercup as they got on the bus.

They soon arrived home where the Professor was washing the dishes.

"How was the show girls?" he asked.

"It was so great! We saw the Rogue!" said Blossom.

"We got to see Danny and Sawyer on the stage! It was so great!" said Buttercup.

"Then we got to meet them. they gave their autographs and took a picture with us!" said Bubbles as she jumped up and down.

"Wow! That sounds like a best day ever!" said the Professor.

"It was!" the girls said as they flew upstairs.

* * *

_Hooray! The girls finally met Danny and Sawyer. But the story doesn't end here. Next chapters will be fifteen years later to see if the girls can make it into the business!_


End file.
